Une amitié vieillissante
by Nicori
Summary: Âgé à présent de 87 ans, Kyoya fait le point sur sa vie.
1. Chap 1: L'annonce

**Chapitre 1: L'annonce**

C'est la nausée qui réveilla Kyoya ce matin-là. Un écœurement sans origine connue. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Ces derniers temps, ça devenait récurrent. Il se leva nonchalamment de son lit pour rejoindre la salle de bain d'en l'espoir d'y vomir ce qui le rendait malade, s'appuyant sur les meubles pour marcher. Mais comme toutes les autres fois, bien que la nausée ne le quittait pas, il ne vomissait pas. Pour apaiser son dégout, il respirait plus bruyamment et plus profondément qu'à l'accoutumé. Les mains serré sur le lavabo craquelé, il releva légèrement la tête et croisa son regard dans le miroir accroché au mur devant lui.

Il se regardait avec fatigue et lassitude. Il avait bien changé. Sa peau s'était ridée sur son front. De profonds sillons marquaient ses joues en plus des cicatrices qu'il avait eu enfant. Des petites pattes doigts plissaient le coin de ses yeux. Sa peau était pâle et très fine. Ses cheveux, comme ses sourcils, avaient pris une teinte blanchâtre même si quelques cheveux verts rappelaient ça et là son ancienne tignasse. Seuls ses yeux n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient toujours d'un bleu profond et mystérieux. Le contraste de leur vivacité avec le reste de son corps vieillissant était saisissant. En effet, Kyoya marchait courbé désormais par l'arthrose et l'ostéoporose. Sa peau qui traçait autrefois la perfection de son corps finement musclé s'était détendue et affinée. Sur ses mains, ses bras, son cou, de nombreuses veines étaient à présent bien visibles.

Lorsque sa nausée ce fut calmée, il entreprit de retourner se coucher. Il marchait lentement vers son lit, s'appuyant sur tous les meubles que ses bras pouvaient trouver sur son passage. Au bout de quelques minutes, il l'atteignit enfin et s'y allongea avec lassitude. Il pestait contre lui-même. Lui qui autrefois pouvait gravir des montagnes avait à présent du mal à traverser les 3 pas de son studio qui séparait son lit de sa salle de bain.

Oui, il vivait encore dans un studio. Le même studio qui l'avait abrité étudiant alors qu'il commençait à travailler. Ce minable appartement de 12 mètres carré avait déjà été un progrès phénoménal pour lui qui n'avait même pas de toit au commencement de sa vie. Par la suite, il n'avait pas déménagé. Il n'en avait jamais ressenti l'utilité. Il vivait toujours comme un étudiant. Un étudiant de 87 ans.

Il tourna paresseusement la tête vers son réveil : 9h17. Il soupira. Il allait devoir se lever. Il avait rendez-vous à l'hôpital à 11h30 ce matin pour qu'il lui donne les résultats de ses analyses d'il y a une semaine. L'hôpital n'était pas bien loin mais vu la rapidité avec laquelle il marchait, 2 heures ne lui serait pas de trop. Il se releva donc paresseusement et commença à s'habiller. Un simple pantalon beige élimé, usé et déchiré en bas. Un simple pull noir à col roulé. Il avait renoncé à ses anciens T-shirts courts, l'âge le rendant trop frileux. Il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste, pris soin de prendre une écharpe, se saisit de sa canne qui reposait près de son lit et sortit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de l'entrée en sortant. 9h53. Il était vraiment lent pour s'habiller. Il referma la porte de son appartement en glissant les clés dans sa poche et s'approcha de l'ascenseur. Il pestait encore contre sa faiblesse. Autrefois, il aurait descendu les 6 étages de l'immeuble par les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire mais aujourd'hui, il avait trop peur de se rompre les os. Il se résignait donc à attendre l'ascenseur. A descendre avec des inconnus plus jeunes que lui mais trop paresseux pour prendre les escaliers. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de l'immeuble, il hésita. Il regarda sa montre : 10h22. Il avait vraiment mis tant de temps seulement pour sortir de son immeuble ? Et maintenant ? Devait-il prendre le bus pour 2 arrêts ou marcher jusque-là ? Avant, il n'aurait même pas hésité. Mais les simples gestes qu'il avait fait ce matin l'avaient déjà épuisé. Il doutait que son corps tienne jusqu'à l'hôpital. Mais sa nausée était revenue et prendre les transports en commun quand on a envie de vomir n'était pas conseillé. En plus du mouvement du véhicule, la chaleur artificielle du chauffage, les odeurs qui se mêlent, les bruits des conversations avaient le don de lui donner envie de vomir même s'il n'en avait pas envie au départ. Finalement il renonça à prendre le bus. Au mépris de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos et sa jambe gauche, Kyoya se força à marcher vers l'hôpital.

Quand il arriva enfin sur place, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Il était parfaitement exténué mais aussi fier de sa performance : il était à l'heure !

On l'installa dans la salle d'attente de son médecin et il attendit. Evidemment, le médecin, lui, était toujours en retard !

Une heure plus tard, le médecin arriva tout sourire en priant Kyoya de l'excuser pour l'attente. Kyoya lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Après tout, rien ne l'attendait. Le médecin voulu l'aider pour l'accompagner dans son cabinet mais Kyoya refusa tout net. Il se leva lui-même et marcha péniblement jusqu'au cabinet que lui indiquait son médecin, seul.

Le médecin l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise en face du bureau.

-Alors…, commença-t-il. Monsieur Tategami…

Il consulta rapidement le dossier. Et poursuivi :

-Monsieur Tategami, je suis navrée de vous apprendre que vos résultats ne sont pas très bons.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Le médecin le jaugea un instant, sans doute pour vérifier qu'il était apte à supporter l'information. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Apparemment, Kyoya semblait suffisamment résistant pour qu'il continue :

-Vos résultats indiquent la présence d'une tumeur dans votre foie. Vos nausées y sont directement liées.

Kyoya resta stoïque et demanda simplement.

-Et vous m'opérez quand ?

-Nous pourrions vous opérez mais cela ne ferait que retarder le processus car nous avons trouvé de nombreuses métastases dans vos poumons, vos reins et votre cœur. Vous opérer vous affaiblirait inutilement mais ne pourrait pas vous guérir. De toute façon, il n'est pas de la politique de l'hôpital d'opérer aussi lourdement des personnes de votre âge.

-Je vois. , répondit Kyoya toujours stoïque.

Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. L'annonce de sa mort prochaine suite à une maladie des plus graves ne semblait pas, d'extérieur, le gêner outre mesure.

-Et quand ? , demanda-t-il

-Heu quand quoi ? , répondit le médecin

-Quand vais-je mourir ?, repris Kyoya.

-Et bien, c'est difficile à dire… Disons environ 3 mois.

Kyoya n'était pas dupe. Il savait que si le médecin lui disait 3 mois, il lui en donnait en vérité seulement 1. Il le remercia rapidement et repartit le plus vite qu'il put avec sa lente et boitillante démarche.


	2. Chap 2: Une fulgurante carrière

**Chapitre 2 : Une carrière fulgurante**

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, il ne savait pas très bien où aller. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de rentrer chez lui, rien ne l'y attendait. Mais rien ne le retenait non-plus dehors par ce froid hivernal. En l'absence d'alternative, il se résigna à rentrer chez lui. Les nuages étaient épais et il faisait très sombre pour une mi-journée. Kyoya ne se pressait pas. Il marchait lentement, veillant à ce que sa canne se substitue correctement à ses jambes affaiblies.

Quelques enfants le croisèrent en courant et en riant. Il n'en laissa rien paraître bien sûr mais en était attendri. Il croisa ensuite un couple qui se tenait la main et qui se regardait amoureusement bravant sans doute le froid de l'hiver pour se voir. Kyoya eut un léger pincement au cœur en les voyants ainsi. Lui, il n'était qu'un vieux solitaire. Il l'avait toujours été aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Il n'avait jamais cherché la compagnie de personne. Mais aujourd'hui, cette solitude lui pesait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un soit près de lui, marche à côté de lui, le raccompagne chez lui. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un combat. Un combat pour continuer. Toute sa vie, il s'était poussé, par la force de sa volonté à faire ce qu'il devait faire, à aller où il le devait, à agir comme il le devait. Seul. Il lui restait donc un ultime combat. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à serrer les dents une dernière fois. Il n'avait plus qu'à tenir quelques semaines et il aurait réussi. Seul.

Sur son chemin, il croisa le BeyParc où il jouait quand il était enfant. Le bâtiment n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de son enfance. Il avait été modernisé. Les stadium aussi étaient différents. Même les règles du jeu avaient un peu changées à ce qu'il avait pu constater en observant des gosses jouer. Malgré tout, cet endroit était indissociable de souvenirs. De précieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'il gardait dans le secret de son cœur. Des souvenirs qui le ramenaient à l'époque où il avait sans doute été le plus entouré de sa vie. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler d'amis mais au moins de présences plus ou moins proches. Il avait partagé quelques duels de toupies mémorables et vécu quelques aventures à faire pâlir de jalousie la plupart des enfants. Il avait remporté de nombreux tournois et était alors considéré comme l'un des meilleurs bladers du monde. Il y avait fait des rencontres aussi. Des rencontres inoubliables. Il y avait eu ce grand gaillard de Benkei qui le suivait partout à cette époque. Il y avait eu aussi Nile, cet égyptien avec qui il avait fait équipe pour les championnats du monde. Et puis il y avait eu Gingka bien sûr. Gingka son rival. Gingka qu'il n'avait jamais vaincu et qui était la meilleure personne que Kyoya ait jamais rencontrée. Gingka était gentil sans être idiot, joyeux sans être naïf, combattif en restant loyal. Kyoya ne le lui avait jamais dit mais il avait toujours admiré Gingka pour toutes ces raisons. Il avait finalement toujours trouvé naturel d'être vaincu par lui, même si cela blessait sa fierté. Oui, il avait eu quelques relations à cette époque-là.

Et puis ça avait été fini. Après la « crise Némésis » comme les médias aimaient à l'appeler, le groupe avait été dissous. Au départ, les gens ne voulaient plus entendre parler de beyblade en ayant peur que des toupies maléfiques ne refassent apparition. Et les coups de plus en plus puissants de Gingka et même de lui n'étaient pas pour rassurer les habitants. Aussi avaient-ils dû arrêter le beyblade pour une durée qu'ils croyaient courte mais qui s'avéra durer des années. Pendant ce temps, ils avaient bien dû trouver une autre activité. Gingka devint pompier et Kyoya s'engagea dans l'armée. Il était extrêmement téméraire et n'hésitait pas une seconde à risquer sa vie pour les missions les plus futiles. Il courrait dans les fourrés sous les tirs des mousquets. S'attaquait à des groupes de terroristes entiers kamikases et armé jusqu'aux dents, sauvait de pauvres femmes du déshonneur du viol. Il était toujours le premier à se proposer pour des missions quasi suicidaires. Cependant, il revenait toujours. Ses exploits le firent rapidement monter en grade. Entré en tant que soldat, il devient rapidement caporal puis sergent. Peu de temps plus tard il était adjudant et devint lieutenant avant ses 25 ans. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là. A présent fort de son grade de lieutenant, il dirigeait un régiment. Il était très respecté. Ses subalternes l'admiraient. Il était sévère mais bon. Il ne les envoyait jamais au combat sans se placer en première ligne dans la bataille. Il calibrait chacune de ses missions, évitait autant que possible d'exposer ses hommes à des dangers inutiles. On l'avait souvent vu se recueillir sur les tombes des soldats morts en mission. Chacun était prêt à donner sa vie pour leur chef mais Kyoya ne l'aurait pas toléré. Adulé de son régiment, il passa au grade de capitaine puis de commandant. Il n'avait alors que 34 ans.

Alors qu'il devait partir de nouveau en mission en Afrique, il reçut une lettre de Gingka dont il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis près de 20 ans. Ce dernier l'invitait à son mariage avec Madoka. Kyoya avait renvoyé une rapide réponse pour leur adresser poliment ses félicitations mais pour détourner l'offre en raison d'une mission. La vérité, c'était qu'il était disponible ce jour-là mais qu'il avait refusé parce qu'il ne voulait pas y assister. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce type de réjouissance ? Certes. Parce qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire à ses anciens « amis » 20 ans plus tard ? Surement. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de voir Madoka épouser Gingka ? Oui, la voilà, la vérité. Car toutes ses années, il n'avait pas cessé de penser à lui, à Gingka. Il lui devait tant ! Toutes ces années, il avait ressenti pour lui une immense reconnaissance, un élan de gratitude. Au fond de lui, il savait que jamais il ne pourrait assez le remercier pour ce qu'il lui avait appris, pour ce qu'il avait été tout simplement. L'avoir connu était pour lui un si grand honneur ! Cette gratitude ajoutée à son admiration pour lui avait fait naître en Kyoya des sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné lui-même. Il se rappellerait toujours de leur première rencontre, de cette bataille aux cents toupies. Ce jour-là, sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Gingka lui avait volé son cœur et ne le lui avait jamais rendu. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il reçut cette invitation qu'il en prit vraiment conscience. Partagé entre la joie que Gingka ait pensé à l'inviter et la tristesse de ne pas être l'élu, il avait choisi de ne pas troubler la sérénité du couple. Après tout, il n'avait besoin de personne ! Il était toujours ce lion sauvage et solitaire ! Il était reconnu et adulé dans l'armée. Il n'avait besoin de rien. Encore mois de gâcher le bonheur de la seule personne à qui il tenait réellement.

Quelques jours après le mariage, il était retourné auprès de sa compagnie. La mission était délicate. Il s'agissait de reprendre une ville aux mains d'un dangereux groupe de terroristes. Jusqu'ici, tout était habituel mais ils avaient posé des bombes un peu partout dans la ville reliées et câblées de telle sorte qu'une seule explosion entraînait l'explosion de toutes. Les terroristes avaient prévenus qu'ils seraient sans pitié. Nul ne pouvait désamorcer les bombes. Ils ne savaient même pas combien il y en avait ni où elles étaient. Le seul moyen d'empêcher ce massacre était de désamorcer la télécommande générale en plein cœur du quartier général des terroriste dont la position était elle aussi très mal connue. Le régiment de Kyoya avait décidé de se séparer pour retrouver rapidement le quartier général mais Kyoya avait refusé. Un seul faux pas les aurait tous tué. Il était partit seul. Son régiment avait voulu le suivre mais Kyoya ne voulait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes. Il leur avait donné comme ordre de ne rien faire. Même s'il était en difficulté. Dans les rues, il avait évité de justesse de nombreux pièges. Il s'était fait tiré dessus à plusieurs reprises mais était parvenu à semer ses adversaires. Au quartier général terroriste, il avait dû faire face seul à une vingtaine de soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Mais Kyoya se battait comme un démon. Se refusant à tuer ses adversaires, il parvient tout de même à en assommer plusieurs. Il s'empara de la télécommande et repartit à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée. Les tirs étaient nombreux au-dessus de lui et Kyoya devait slalomer entre les ruines, les corps et les poubelles pours les éviter. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la sortie de la ville. Dans quelques mètres il aurait réussi et pourrait donner la télécommande au spécialiste de désamorçage de bombe de son unité. Mais un tir le toucha à la jambe et, déséquilibré, il s'étala au sol. Le choc sur la télécomande provoqua l'explosion coordonnée de toutes les bombes de la ville et il était très proche de l'une d'elle. Il se sentit poussé violemment sur le côté, sans doute par le souffle de l'explosion. Délaissant la télécommande désormais inutile, il se releva avec peine et rejoint son régiment. Ensuite, il dû s'évanouir parce que la suite de ces souvenirs se passait dans un hôpital ou tous ses hommes admiraient et veillaient sur leur commandant. La chambre était bondée. A peine éveillé et malgré la douleur fulgurante qu'il sentait à sa jambe, il fit l'appel pour vérifier que chacun de ses hommes allait bien. Mais un manquait à l'appel. Kyoya envoya certains le chercher mais ils ne le trouvèrent nulle part. Kyoya avait songé à la désertion mais il ne pensait pas ses hommes capables d'une telle lâcheté. Finalement c'est un message d'un terroriste revanchard qu'il leur annonça avec une joie mauvaise que malgré tous leurs efforts, un homme était finalement tombé sous leurs coups. Et Kyoya comprit à ce moment que ce n'était pas le souffle de l'explosion qui l'avait éloigné du danger mais bien un homme, un de ses hommes, qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Kyoya se haïssait d'être la cause de la mort d'un des siens. Il demanda à être seul. Mais son supérieur vint le voir quelques instants plus tard pour lui annoncer que, malgré tout, l'opération avait été une réussite car la base de ce groupe de terroristes avait été démantelée. Maigre compensation avait songé Kyoya. Son supérieur lui annonça également qu'on lui remettrait bientôt le grade de colonel pour sa bravoure sans limite… qui n'avait d'égale que sa modestie car Kyoya refusa net. Il y avait eu un mort dans ses rangs. Ce n'était donc qu'un échec pour lui. Il ne céda que lorsque le président de la République remit la légion d'honneur post-mortem à son camarade décédé et que la famille de ce dernier le supplièrent d'accepter la promotion qui lui était proposé. Ainsi, Kyoya devint colonel. Mais il ne pouvait plus marcher sans canne à présent à cause de sa jambe blessée pendant l'opération qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment. Finit les missions suicides ! Finit les courses folles au milieu des camps de terroristes qui lui tiraient dessus ! De part son handicap et son grade, Kyoya n'avait plus droit de participer lui-même à aucune opération. Il devait déléguer. Cependant, il refusait le luxe de tentes et de lits de camps qu'on lui offrait et s'obstinait à dormir à même le sol auprès de ses soldats les moins gradés. Kyoya s'avéra par la suie un excellent stratège. L'intelligence de ses opérations réduisait grandement leurs pertes et déstabilisaient viscéralement leurs ennemis. Ses talents lui valurent le grade de général. Il avait alors 50 ans. Il continua à servir son pays avec honneur. Il approchait de la retraite quand il démonta une opération terroriste d'envergure sur le sol français. Le président de la république lui offrit alors le plus haut grade qu'un militaire puisse atteindre : le grade de maréchal. Il était donc le premier maréchal depuis le maréchal Pétain et ça le comblait de fierté. Lorsqu'il prit sa retraite, il reçut également la légion d'honneur pour le remercier des services qu'il avait rendu à la nation.

En songeant à son parcours, il bombait le torse de fierté mais le présent le rattrapa. Car qu'importait toutes les médailles, tous les titres honorifiques ! Qu'importait son parcours en tout point irréprochable ! Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il allait mourir dans quelques semaines. Seul.


	3. Chap 3: Les retrouvailles

**Chapitre 3 : Les retrouvailles**

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Kyoya ne s'attarda pas et retourna immédiatement se coucher. Cette escapade l'avait véritablement épuisé. Les jours qui suivirent furent aussi mornes que les précédents pour Kyoya. Depuis qu'il était à la retraite, Kyoya ne voyait plus personne. Il passait le plus clair de son temps à regarder les passants dans la rue, le coude appuyé sur la rambarde de son balcon.

Il y avait 2 semaines que le médecin l'avait diagnostiqué. Son état s'était dégradé. Lui qui ne mangeait déjà pas beaucoup ne pouvait plus rien avaler. Ses nausées étaient omniprésentes. La fatigue ne le quittait plus. Il songea qu'il allait mourir seul, dans ce studio miteux, abandonné de tous. Il s'y était préparé. Depuis des années. C'est alors que le téléphone sonna. Comme personne ne l'appelait jamais, Kyoya songea à un démarcheur et ne répondit pas. La messagerie se mit en marche et Kyoya sursauta lorsqu'il entendit :

- _Salut Kyoya ! C'est Gingka ! Ouai je sais ça fait un bail. Pire que ça même. Mais bon je me fais vieux et j'ai bien envie de revoir tous mes vieux amis. Histoire de partager les souvenirs du bon vieux temps tu vois ? Ça te dirait de passer chez Madoka et moi un de ses quatre ? On habite 23 rue des hortensias 18280 Combray. J'espère que tu viendras. On t'attend demain à 15 h 00. J'ai hâte de te revoir ! A demain !_

Un bip mit fin à la communication laissant Kyoya abasourdit. Allait-il y aller ? Il songea que dans sa situation, il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre et, au fond, ça lui faisait plaisir de revoir Gingka au moins une fois avant la fin.

Il consulta internet pour trouver son itinéraire. Gingka n'habitait pas la porte à côté. La raison lui aurait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller si loin dans son état. Mais avait-il écouté la raison une seule fois dans sa vie ?

Le lendemain, le voyage fut éprouvant pour Kyoya. Mais il parvient tout de même chez Gingka avec 10 minutes d'avance. Gingka habitait une coquette petite maison bordée d'un jardin. Lorsqu'il frappa, c'est Madoka qui vint lui ouvrir. Kyoya la détailla. Elle avait vieilli elle-aussi. Ses cheveux autrefois châtains étaient devenus blanc et rassemblés en chignon à l'arrière de sa tête. Elle portait de petites lunettes en demi-lune et se tenait un peu courbée vers l'avant. Elle lui fit un grand sourire lorsqu'elle le reconnu et l'invita à entrer. Gingka attendait dans le salon. Il lui adressa également un grand sourire puis s'excusa immédiatement :

-Désolé de te recevoir comme ça mais je ne peux plus me lever. J'ai eu un… Disons un accident il y a quelques temps et je suis paralysé sous la ceinture…

Kyoya en était sincèrement navré pour lui. Aussi le tranquillisa-t-il aussitôt :

-T'inquiètes donc pas pour ça. On a tous vieillit…

Gingka lui fit un autre de ses sourires ravageurs et lui proposa de s'attabler pour pouvoir parler plus confortablement. Kyoya ne refusa pas : sa jambe le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Tandis que Gingka s'installait face à lui, Madoka se retira pour les laisser entre hommes. En s'asseyant, Kyoya détailla Gingka. Il avait beaucoup vieillit. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que les siens et de nombreuses rides étaient visibles sur son visage. Mais il n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Ses yeux noisettes étaient toujours aussi vifs et son sourire toujours aussi éclatant.

-Alors quoi de neuf ?, demanda Gingka.

-Quoi de neuf depuis quand ? , répliqua Kyoya. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas vus en personne depuis la fin du collège.

\- Et bien disons depuis ta retraite, répondis Gingka. J'ai suivis l'actualité tu sais ! Et on parle beaucoup de toi à la télé ! Apparemment tu es un véritable héros ! Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Ce compliment toucha beaucoup Kyoya mais celui-ci s'arrangea bien entendu pour rester de marbre :

-Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Il y eut un silence. Kyoya laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce et il y vit de nombreuses photos de famille accrochées au mur et sur la cheminée. Sur l'une d'elle on y voyait Gingka qui devait avoir 40 ans dans son uniforme de pompier. Sur une autre il était accompagné de Madoka et de deux enfants que Kyoya présuma être les siens. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

Gingka avait suivi son regard et commenta :

-elle est belle cette photo hein ? C'était pendant les vacances scolaires des enfants, on avait fait un pique-nique. Tu y vois Mallory et Ryan mes deux aînés. Tamara, ma petite dernière, n'était pas encore née.

-Tu as une belle famille. , commenta Kyoya.

-Et toi ?, demanda Gingka, tu ne nous as jamais parlé de ta famille.

Kyoya ne sut que répondre. Comment lui dire qu'il était toujours resté seul dans le même petit studio miteux qu'il avait quand il était au lycée? Comment lui expliquer que les seuls coups de téléphone qu'il recevait étaient ceux de démarcheurs ? Comment lui avouer que les seules paroles qu'il prononçait au quotidien se résumaient à un « bonjour » poli à la caissière à qui il payait ses maigres courses une fois par semaine ?

Gingka dû comprendre qu'il avait gaffé car il s'empressa de changer de sujet de conversation :

-ça ne fait rien, dit-il précipitamment, tu as vu l'actualité ? ça fait peur cette histoire de réchauffement climatique non ?

Kyoya fit la moue, l'air pas plus intéressé et répondit :

-La fin du monde viendra d'un dictateur fou ou d'une bande taré qui lanceront la bombe atomique de toute façon. Bien avant que la Terre ne surchauffe.

Au regard choqué que lui lança Gingka, Kyoya se sentis obligé de s'expliquer :

-Avec tout ce que j'ai vu dans l'armée…

-Pas la peine d'en dire plus, fit Gingka. Je comprends tout à fait.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

-Et ta santé ? Comment ça va ? , demanda Gingka pour briser le silence.

-ça va.

-Oh arrête de me raconter des salades ! On va avoir 90 ans bientôt tous les deux ! Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi ! Si tu veux, je commence. Alors voyons, j'ai du diabète, du cholestérol, je suis cardiaque, j'ai deux ou trois soucis avec ma prostate, j'ai de l'arthrose et… ben je suis paralysé aux jambes… Et toi ?

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Bon. Alors j'ai une jambe assez handicapée. J'ai aussi de l'arthrose et…

Il hésita.

-Et ? , l'encouragea Gingka

-Laisse tomber. Ce n'est pas important.

-Oh allez ! Moi je t'ai tout dit !

-C'est pas important je te dis !, dit Kyoya en haussant le ton

-Alors pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire ?, fit Gingka espiègle

-Et pourquoi tu veux pas me lâcher ?, répliqua Kyoya sur le même ton

-Parce que tu veux pas me le dire !, s'écria Gingka

-Et ben non je veux pas te le dire !, s'écria Kyoya à son tour

-Et tu veux pas me dire quoi ? , insista Gingka

-ça te regarde pas !, répliqua Kyoya

-Et pourquoi ça me regarderait pas ? , continua Gingka pour le pousser à bout.

-PARCE QUE CA NE REGARDE PERSONNE QUAND MON MEDECIN M'ANNONCE QUE JE VAIS MOURIR D'ICI TROIS MOIS D'UN CANCER DU FOIE METASTASE ! … et merde !

Il y eut un grand silence… Gingka n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi répondre.

-T'es content maintenant ? , demanda brusquement Kyoya plus pour briser le silence gênant qui s'installait que pour continuer de se disputer.

-Je suis désolé Kyoya… Je ne savais pas…

-Ah mais arrête ! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser ! … Et ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça non-plus ! Je ne suis pas à prendre en pitié !

Nouveau silence. La pendule du salon affichait 17 h 00. Ce n'était pas tard mais Kyoya savait qu'en partant maintenant il avait de grandes chances de ne pas rentrer chez lui avant 22h00. Or son corps ne supporterait pas une veillée plus tardive. La raison lui hurlait de partir maintenant mais il n'en avait pas envie. Malgré l'échange pour le moins gêné et réduit qu'il avait avec Gingka, c'était le plus long dialogue qu'il avait eu depuis son départ à la retraite. En plus, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il revoie Gingka avant…

Kyoya tourna les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Gingka. Il le regardait encore avec inquiétude.

-Oh mais tu vas pas arrêter de me regarder comme ça ?

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme si j'allais creuver d'une seconde à l'autre ?

-Ben c'est ce que tu viens de dire !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Si c'en est une !

-Non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Nnn…

Kyoya ne réussit pas à répondre. Le simple « non » qu'il avait dans l'idée de prononcer resta bloquer dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il s'étouffa et tomba à la renverse. Il eut juste le temps, avant de perdre totalement connaissance, d'entendre Gingka hurler à Madoka d'appeler le SAMU.


	4. Chap 4: L'hôpital

**Chapitre 4 : L'hôpital**

Lorsque Kyoya se réveilla à l'hôpital, il mit quelques secondes pour se souvenir où il était et comment il était arrivé là. En se redressant, il vit Gingka vautré sur une chaise à côté de son lit, endormi. Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient ? Une infirmière entra alors dans sa chambre sans se donner la peine de frapper. Quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé, elle lui adressa un sourire aimable en lui disant qu'on allait lui monter quelque chose à manger et qu'elle devait vérifier les perfusions. Ce n'est que là que Kyoya s'aperçut qu'il était relié à de nombreux fils eux-mêmes lié à des poches de liquides transparents. Il laissa l'infirmière faire son travail et attendit patiemment qu'elle parte. Quand elle tourna à l'angle du mur, Kyoya hésita. Devait-il réveiller Gingka pour le rassurer afin qu'il rentre chez lui ou le laisser dormir pour qu'il se remette des émotions qu'il lui avait causé pendant son malaise ? Il allait opter pour le laisser dormir mais s'aperçu rapidement que lui-même ne pouvait pas se rendormir en sa présence. Il en était trop gêné. Il se décida alors à l'appeler :

-Hé ! Gingka ! , chuchota-t-il.

Mais Gingka avait le sommeil lourd et Kyoya dû reprendre plus fort :

-Gingka ! Tu te réveilles ?

Gingka ouvrit les yeux en sursaut et lui dit aussitôt :

-Ah Kyoya ! T'es réveillé ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !

-C'était pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, grogna Kyoya.

-Fallait pas de malaise alors., répliqua Gingka.

Kyoya n'avait pas tellement envie de repartir dans une futile dispute et il lui demanda alors :

-Et je sors quand ?

-Je sais pas, il faut que tu vois ça avec ton médecin. Apparemment, je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir parce que je fait pas partie de ta famille.

Kyoya hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la chambre. Il n'y vit rien d'assez intéressant pour capter son attention. Il regardait le ciel nuageux par la fenêtre lorsque le médecin entra.

-Ah docteur !, dit Kyoya lorsqu'il le vit. Justement je vous attendais.

-Veuillez nous laisser je vous prie, fit le médecin en s'adressant à Gingka.

Gingka leva les yeux vers Kyoya qui lui rendit son regard en déclarant :

-il peut rester.

Gingka le regarda avec reconnaissance et Kyoya détourna les yeux, gêné.

-Très bien, se résigna le médecin. Monsieur Tategami nous avons procédé à une nouvelle série d'examens pendant votre inconscience. Vous avez de nouvelles métastases dans votre tyroïde. Les métastases dans vos poumons et vos reins se sont développé.

-Et concrètement ça veut dire que je sors quand ? , répliqua Kyoya nullement intéressé par les explications scientifiques du médecin.

-Monsieur Tategami, ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que je ne crois pas que vous soyez en état de ressortir.

-Et jusqu'à quand ?

Le médecin ne répondit pas. Il baissa la tête ayant l'air d'avoir peur de continuer.

-Jusqu'à quand ? , s'énerva Kyoya.

-Jusqu'à la fin., finit par lâcher le médecin.

Les yeux de Kyoya s'agrandirent. Ainsi, il allait bientôt mourir. Ce serait sa fin.

-Mais enfin il doit y avoir un moyen ! Un traitement ! Une opération ! Quelque chose !, s'écria Gingka visiblement désespéré.

-Gingka arrête. , le coupa calmement Kyoya.

-Mais enfin Kyoya…

-C'est finit Gingka. C'est pas difficile à comprendre.

Il se tut un temps avant de reprendre :

-Merci docteur, je ne veux pas vous prendre plus de temps.

Le médecin comprit l'implicite invitation à sortir et prit congé immédiatement.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Gingka repartit à la charge :

-Tu vas quand même pas abandonner ! Il y a toujours un espoir Kyoya ! Rien n'est terminé !

-Arrête Gingka, soupira Kyoka avec lassitude en fermant les yeux.

-On va chercher un autre médecin ! On va chercher un autre traitement ! On va trouver une solution !

-Arrête Gingka., répéta Kyoya toujours sans le regarder.

-Tant que tu continues à vivre, il y a toujours un espoir ! Il suffit de croire en toi et de garder confiance !

Kyoya tourna les yeux vers lui cette fois lorsqu'il répliqua sèchement :

-On n'est pas dans un match beyblade là Gingka. Ce n'est pas une question d'entraînement ou de volonté. Quand tu vieillis, ton corps te lâche et tu meures. C'est aussi simple que ça. C'est la réalité. Il serait temps que tu l'acceptes.

Gingka semblait choqué par les paroles de Kyoya. Celui-ci s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique quelque chose avec sa répartie habituelle pour le convaincre mais il finit simplement par dire :

-C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas te perdre… Je sais bien qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis le collège mais je te voyais à la télé. Tu étais toujours là… Si tu t'en va. C'est comme si je mourrais avec toi… Je… Je ne veux pas que ça arrive Kyoya…

Kyoya avait détourné le regard pour ne pas avoir à soutenir l'immense peine que Gingka semblait ressentir mais il entendait malgré tout les larmes transparaître dans sa voix.

-Gingka arrête de pleurer. , fit Kyoya toujours sans le regarder. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

-Mais enfin Kyoya ! Mais comment peux-tu être si calme ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

\- J'ai 87 ans. J'ai eu une vie remplie. J'ai failli mourir plus de fois que je ne pourrais le compter. C'est terminé. Et c'est normal. Je n'ai pas de regret. Enfin presque pas.

Sur ces derniers mots, Kyoya leva les yeux vers Gingka. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire triste avant de répondre :

-Tu es vraiment fort Kyoya. Tu mérites toutes les médailles que tu as reçues.

-Pfff… Arrête. C'est pas important tout ça. La seule chose qui compte, c'est qu'au final, j'ai servi à quelque chose. , répondit-il en fermant les yeux.

Ce bref échange l'avait déjà exténué et il se rendormit.

Kyoya se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il eut un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il était seul. Bien sûr, Gingka avait dû rentrer chez lui. Il était vraiment trop bête d'avoir cru qu'il resterait avec lui. Et puis il n'avait pas à lui demander une chose pareille. Il n'était que de vieilles connaissances après tout. Rien de plus. C'était trop morbide de toute façon. Quoi ? Ils allaient attendre comme ça tous les deux sa mort ? Quel besoin avait-il d'infliger ça à Gingka ? Non, vraiment, Gingka avait bien fait de partir. Même si, en définitive, Kyoya ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de toute sa vie qu'en cet instant.

Une terrible envie de pleurer le prit. Mais il se retient. Pas question de craquer. Il serra les poings et crispa la mâchoire et refusa de céder. Ce n'était pas une question de fierté. Non, il était seul dans cette chambre en pleine nuit où nul ne verrait s'il avait versé une larme. Non c'était une preuve qu'il voulait se donner à lui-même. La preuve qu'il était capable de finir dignement. Seul.

Pour s'empêcher de penser et de ressentir il tentait vainement de s'occuper les yeux. Son regard se posa successivement sur le ciel nuageux, les murs désespérément blancs, la porte fermée puis sur sa table de nuit où une petite carte qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la veille était posée. Il s'en saisit d'un geste vif et lu :

 _« Désolé de ne pas être resté mais les visites sont interdites de nuit. Je reviendrais te voir demain. Et les jours suivants. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai avec toi jusqu'à la fin. Tu n'auras pas à subir tout ça tout seul. Gingka »._

Quelques mots. Deux lignes. Un rien. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le cœur de Kyoya fasse plusieurs sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine. Gingka revenait ! Il ne l'avait pas abandonné ! Après avoir été désespéré de son départ, il se sentait maintenant tellement heureux ! Et c'est sur la douce pensée qu'il le retrouverait le lendemain de Kyoya se rendormit.


	5. Chap 5: La fin

Le lendemain, Gingka arriva dès les premières heures de visite poussé dans son fauteuil roulant par Madoka. Il souriait mais Kyoya voyait bien qu'il se forçait. Cependant, n'étant pas du genre à se laisser aller à une quelconque forme de sentimentalité, il fit semblant de ne pas le voir. Madoka les laissa seuls même s'ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Kyoya n'avait jamais été du genre bavard et même si Gingka l'était, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Malgré le silence pesant, Kyoya était sincèrement reconnaissant à Gingka d'être venu. D'ailleurs, il s'en voulait un peu de lui faire passer un moment de malaise avec toutes les émotions désagréables que cela comporte alors que Gingka faisait plusieurs kilomètres en fauteuil roulant pour venir le voir. C'est pourquoi il lança :

-Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir tu sais ? Je veux dire…, reprit-il en voyant la mine triste de Gingka, je ne veux pas que tu te déranges pour moi.

-ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Mais je sais que tu n'as jamais aimé la compagnie alors si tu veux que je m'en aille, je m'en vais.

-NON ! Enfin je veux dire… Je veux bien que tu restes.

Il y eut un nouveau silence pesant.

L'entrée du médecin dans la chambre de Kyoya leur donna l'occasion de sortir de leur gène. Le médecin était venu pour faire signer à Kyoya différents papiers administratifs. Le financement de l'hospitalisation, la charte de déontologie de l'hôpital, les différents traitements qui avaient été prescrits à Kyoya jusque-là. Lorsque Kyoya termina de signer, le médecin continua :

-Je dois aussi vous poser trois autres questions.

-Dites.

-Tout d'abord, vous allez devoir choisir une personne de confiance.

Kyoya haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Il s'agit d'une personne en qui vous avez suffisamment confiance pour prendre des décisions à votre place si vous n'êtes pas en capacité de le faire vous-même.

Kyoya n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'une personne au monde en qui il pouvait avoir une telle confiance : Gingka. Il leva les yeux vers lui en lui demandant :

-Tu veux bien ?

-Moi ? , fit Gingka surprit

-Qui d'autre ?

-Bien sûr Kyoya. Je m'en occupe.

Kyoya hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et se retourna vers le médecin qui n'eut pas besoin de se l'entendre répéter pour noter le nom de Gingka sur le formulaire.

\- Autre chose : souhaitez-vous que nous prenions des mesures exceptionnelles pour vous maintenir en vie ? En d'autres termes, voulez-vous être réanimé ?

-Non, répondit immédiatement Kyoya. Ne me réanimez pas.

-Bien et, dernière question.

-Je vous écoute.

-Etant donné que nous avons vu dans votre dossier que vous n'avez pas de famille, accepteriez-vous de donner votre corps à la science ?

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Et bien lorsqu'une personne dans votre situation familiale doit mourir sous-peu, nous avons l'habitude de poser cette question. Vous pourriez faire grandement progresser la science et vous n'auriez pas à vous charger de vos propres funérailles ce qui peut être assez pénible.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? , s'énerva Gingka. Bien sûr qu'il aura des funérailles ! Bien sûr qu'il aura une sépulture ! Et de taille ! A la hauteur du héros qu'il a été tout au long de sa vie !

Le médecin tourna les yeux vers lui avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Kyoya. Mais ce dernier ne prêtait pas attention à lui. Les yeux rivés vers Gingka, il sentait venir pour lui un élan de reconnaissance. Ces mots l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Emu aux larmes, il détourna alors le regard pour que Gingka ne voie pas ses yeux humides.

Gingka le remarqua et lui dit simplement :

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour tout ça Kyoya. Je m'occuperais de tout. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Non Gingka. , répondit finalement Kyoya.

-Mais Kyoya je…

-J'accepte, dit froidement Kyoya en relevant la tête vers le médecin.

-Bien, je n'ai pas d'autres questions. Je vous laisse en paix.

Il partit.

Une fois que le bruit de ses pas fut largement atténué. Gingka partit à l'attaque :

-Mais enfin pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Je t'ai dis que je m'occuperai de tout !

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'en occupes ! C'est très gentil de ta part mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. Je ne te l'imposerai pas.

\- Tu ne me l'imposes pas puisque je te le propose !

-Ce n'est pas la question !

\- Mais Kyoya…

-N'insiste pas Gingka, ma décision est prise !

Il eut un silence dans lequel Kyoya détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre avant de reprendre:

-Et puis ça ne sert à rien les tombes. Je serais plus utile dans ce labo. Si me faire charcuter quand je serais mort peut sauver des vies alors ça vaut le coup.

Kyoya ne quitta pas le ciel des yeux après avoir dit ces mots. Dans son dos, il sentait le regard de Gingka. Lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, il vit que Gingka avait les yeux remplis de larmes contenues. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Kyoya fut ému de trouver dans celui de Gingka un respect et une admiration sincère. Gingka lui fit un petit sourire signifiant qu'il comprenait. Kyoya esquissa alors un petit hochement de tête, satisfait de cet accord.

Les jours qui suivirent, l'état de Kyoya empirait. Ses organes le lâchaient les uns après les autres. Il ne pouvait plus se redresser. Il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, d'heures en heures… Gingka, quant à lui, venait le voir tous les jours dès l'ouverture des visites et ne repartait qu'à la dernière minute de la fermeture. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais le soutient que Gingka apportait à Kyoya par sa saule présence lui était infiniment précieux.

Cette situation durait depuis 10 jours maintenant. Ce jour-là, Kyoya se sentait immensément faible. Sa fin était proche. Il le sentait. Gingka arriva à la même heure que les jours précédents. Ils échangèrent les mêmes banalités que les jours précédents, puis, comme à l'accoutumée, le silence se fit. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il faisait beau ce jour-là. On pouvait entendre le chant de quelques oiseaux à travers la fenêtre. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient la petite chambre d'hôpital. Ce temps radieux apportait une certaine sérénité à Kyoya.

En milieu d'après-midi, Kyoya fut pris d'une quinte de toux, une grande quinte de toux. Le genre de quinte de toux qui arrache la gorge et donne l'impression à celui qui la subit de cracher ses poumons. Puis il vomit violemment, à plusieurs reprises. Les infirmières s'activaient autour du malade pour nettoyer le sol et changer ses draps. Gingka s'était approché de Kyoya et avait passé ses bras autour de ses épaules pour le soutenir dans sa douleur. Kyoya ne le repoussa pas. Il n'en avait plus la force. Il fut parcouru de tremblements et laissa échapper une larme qui coula le long de sa joue.

Le moment fatidique approchait. Kyoya le sentait approcher. Il sentait la mort l'encercler. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Aucun moyen de s'enfuir. Et pourtant, son instinct de survie le poussait à tenir. Encore une heure. Encore une minute. Encore une seconde... Kyoya avait attrapé la chemise de Gingka et la tenait de toutes ses forces comme si le simple fait de la tenir allait le retenir, l'empêcher de mourir. Gingka l'enserra dans ses bras, s'efforçant de faire passer dans son étreinte toute l'affection qu'il lui portait. Kyoya hésita un instant à révéler ses sentiments à Gingka. Il savait qu'il n'aurait plus jamais aucune autre occasion. Mais finalement, il choisit de se taire. Sa simple présence lui suffisait.

Sa respiration devenait sifflante et saccadée. Son cœur battait de façon irrégulière. Kyoya s'agrippa encore plus fort à la chemise de Gingka, la tête contre son torse. Et puis elle vint. La mort. Lui volant son dernier soupir. Tandis que ses yeux se fermaient, il comprit en une fraction de seconde qu'il mourrait entre les bras de Gingka. Et il mourrait heureux, car pour la toute première fois de sa vie, il était accompagné.


End file.
